Something About Us
by Oh-Great-Sarcastic-One
Summary: A little late night lovin' between The Exile and Atton turns into something more. Starts as a songfic but there will be more. Rating is just for caution.
1. Chapter 1

I've returned with yet another songfic. There will be plenty from me, you can count on that. This one if for the song "Something About Us" by Daft Punk. Atton/Exile pairing. I named my exile Maya Zilar, so if that name comes up and you shouldn't be asking "who is this flusie stealing Atton from the Exile?"

Disclaimer: The most vauleable thing I own is my shoes, aka not Star Wars.

* * *

Atton sat at his usual seat in the cockpit. The Ebon Hawk was drifting smoothly through hyperspace while everyone was resting. Everyone but Atton. Here he sat, staring at the holodisc, trying to decide if it would really be a good idea to give it the Exile. 

_Come on man, it's not like it's a video of you giving her a strip tease. Just give it to her._

_Yeah it's not, but on the other hand it's a pretty personal message. What if someone finds it? Like that suck up, Mical._

_You really think she would leave something like this just laying out for anyone to see?_

_.. I don't know, maybe. Why am I even talking to myself. See we..I mean I need to sleep. A clear mind, well as clear as my mind can be, will help with I actually give this to her._

So Atton set the holodisc on the control panel in front of him, leaned back and soon fell asleep. Maya on the other hand couldn't sleep. Even after running around Nar Shadda for so long, ready to finally take a break, she couldn't. Not to mention Kreia's bantha snoring was keeping her up. (How Mira and Visas could sleep through that, she'll never know) Trying to play pazaak in her mind wasn't helping either. Pazaak. Atton. 

Hmm, I wonder if he's still awake. Only one way to find out. Well in my case only one way.

Maya slowly slipped out of her bed. Making sure not to keep her steps light. Once at the door, she quickly darted out of the room and began her walk down to the cockpit. 

"Atton. Ohhhhh Atton."

"Why no officer, I didn't call your wife a schutta."

The Exile lightly chuckled. Atton was so cute when he slept. 

_No! He's not, stop thinking like that._

Before she turned to leave, she noticed something odd of the control panel. A holodisc? Maybe, but why would it be there? Maya moved closer to it. Atton flopped over, now facing her. Maya inched slowly and, when in reach, snatched the holodisc. She then backed away from Atton, towards the co-pilot's seat, and played the holodisc. (It did say "To: Maya" so it's not like she was completely in someone else's business.) Music began, slow at first but then a beat kicked in. And soon, a voice. Male, familiar, Atton.

_It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one  
But there's something about us I want to say  
Cause there's something between us anyway_

His face appeared on the holodisc, in an eerie blue glow. Eerie, but beautiful. Maya couldn't take her eyes away.

_I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time  
But there's something about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secret I will share with you_

It seemed she was paying to much attention to her gift to notice Atton stirring. He slowly opened his eyes, ready to yell at whoever was making the noise that woke him up, only to find the Exile.

_I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life_

She stood there, teary eyed, as the music began to fade away. Still oblivious to Atton, who was now making his way towards her. When it finally ended, the Exile snapped back to reality. Face to face with a certain scoundrel.

"Oh," Maya muttered, " I see you're awake."

"Yeah..I see you found your gift. Didn't like it, did you?"

"No, no I liked it. Loved it really. Do you..do you really feel that way?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you. I don't even think I can." Atton chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Maya smiled and closed the gap between the two by wrapping her arms around him, burring her face into his chest. Slightly shocked, Atton's arms eventually found their way around Maya's waist. 

" I love you too."

Before he could reply, the door to the cockpit slid open. Sending a burst of harsh light into the small room. 

* * *

Muahahahaha! I should be asleep (it's 1 am but I had to write this or explode), or working on my science project but instead I've taken time out of my boring Spring Break to torture anyone who will bother to read my story with extreme suspense. Wow. Is that a run-on sentence or what? Well there will be an another chapter soon. Got a couple more days of spring break, so I should be able to do something productive. 

Until next time readers, chocolate bear out!


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter, and so soon too. It's a record. Right, well when we last left the Exile (aka Maya) and Atton it seemed someone had walked in on them. But who? 

Disclaimer: All my wit has been used up for the day. See chapter 1.

* * *

The Exile and Atton jumped out of their embrace. 

_I thought that door was locked, but of course the witch would find a way in._

"Maya!" Kreia exclaimed "There you are! I awoke to find you no where nearby. I thought, perhaps something was wrong, that you were in trouble."

"Oh no, I'm ok. I just had a bad dream," Maya lied. "I didn't want to wake you with my problems, and I thought Atton would be awake so I came here. For company."

"I can provide you better company than the fool," Kreia responded, while Atton clenched his hands into fists.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I have a nightmare."

"Good. Now let us return to the dormitory."

Maya nodded lightly and began to follow Kreia out. Looking over her shoulder to say goodnight. When back in the dormitory, Kreia quickly fell back asleep while Maya lay staring at her ceiling.

_Well. Tomorrow will be interesting._

_The Next "Morning"_

A loud crash and cursing is not exactly how The Exile wished to wake up. She jolted awake, almost falling off her bed. In the corner of the room she saw Mira bent over, picking up and throwing various objects. Mira felt she was being watched, quickly stood up right and turned around to see a very disgruntled Jedi that was supposed to be asleep.

"Do you mind telling me what you are doing?"

"I'm looking for my grenades. That old hag hid them somewhere."

"Why? Did you threaten to blow her up or something?"

"No, though that is a good idea. She said she didn't want me to be to dangerous or some other kind of bantha crap. Ugh."

Maya chuckled and decided to leave Mira to her grenade search. As she got up to leave Mira spoke out to her again.

"By the way, Atton was around earlier. Said he wanted to talk to you once you woke up. "

The Exile nodded and slipped out of the room just as Mira hurled a shoe through the air. She found Atton in the cockpit, alone again. He didn't seem to notice her until the door shut. He turned around to see who had open and shut the door. Maya slowly stepped closer to him as a smile crept across his face.

"Um, you wanted to see me?"

"Don't sound so afraid. I don't bite...unless you want me to." Atton grinned as The Exile looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about last night. Kreia's interruption I mean."

"You don't have to apologize for her." He was getting closer to her. Apparently intent on finishing what they started earlier. 

"Yeah but I, um, feel like I should" _Great I'm bumbling like a drunken idiot. Calm down, your hands weren't as clammy last night as they are now._

"Hmm, I've never noticed how cute you were. Especially when you're embarrassed." Atton's smile was stretching from one ear to the nother when Maya looked up to him, wide eyed. 

_Say something, nerf hearder! Before you explode._

Despite her mind screaming at her, Maya could only mumble a shy "thank you" while looking down at her feet again. In return, Atton slinked one arm around her waist while tucking his free hand under her chin. 

Gently lifting her head up and looking deep into her eyes he whispered, "You don't have to be nervous. After what happened last night I don't know why you would be."

"Everyone wasn't awake then, but even so I'm not nervous."

"Really? Prove it."

Heart pounding, Maya slowly brought her mouth closer to Atton's as he did the same. But before they could release the unmeasurable amounts of sexual tension that were beginning to kill them both, the door slammed open. He doesn't know if it was the sudden noise, or if someone had pushed him with the force, but as soon as that door opened Atton must've flew at least a foot away from Maya.

_Son of a schutta! What is it now?_

* * *

Oh but you all will have to wait once again. I don't mean to be like this, I really don't. But I have crap I need to do. There will probably be another chapter up today though. It will most likely be posted after 10 PM but the point is it will be here. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are folks, chapter 3. I think this will be the last chapter. This is also were the T rating kicks in. So if you are pregnant, have heart problems or a weak constitution you may want to leave now. But I could just be over reacting.

Disclaimer: I own no major money producing items such as Star Wars. If you don't believe me check my bank account. (ha! I don't have one)

* * *

"Ah there you are General, I've been looking all over for you."

_Why is everyone always looking for her when she is with me? Do Jedi send off some odd mental signal when they are in the mood?_

"Oh really Bao? And why is that?"

"Well Mical is driving me crazy. He is looking for you too. Wanted some help with meditation."

_Of course, it's the pretty boy's fault.  
__  
_As if on que, Mical appeared behind Bao and greeted the Exile. He briefly explained his problem. Hoping to discuss more in private. Maya reluctantly agreed, leaving Atton and Bao. Atton was about to return to his seat, ready for another round of mental pazaak, when Bao spoke.

"Um Atton, if you don't mind, I was wondering if you could help me out with some ship repairs. I know I don't normally ask, but this job requires two people."

"Sure," Atton sighed. "I've got to burn the rest of this energy some how."

It took 3 hours, but Atton finally finished the work with Bao. He was hot, sweaty and tired. He headed straight for the shower. But afterwards, instead of heading right back to the male quarters, Atton decided to take a slight detour. He found her meditating on her bed. The door was open, so he slowly closed it. Making sure it was locked. But just for extra protection, he stuck three vibroblades in the crack of the door too. This got Maya's attention.

"What are you doing? ...And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I want some privacy, and my shirt smell like Hutt butt."

"Privacy? We are stuck on a ship with five people and four droids," Maya replied as Atton moved closer. "The best place to get privacy is in the bathroom. Even in there it's not that great."

"Would you rather do this there?"

"Do what?" She said slowly while he sat on her bed. "What are you gonna do?"

"I plan on finishing what we were trying to do earlier today and last night. I don't care if they have to blow the door down with a frag grenade. I love you but I can't even touch you without alarms going off. That's not right, not at all. And trust me, it's effecting me in more ways than you would wish to know." He was getting closer, their bodies were lowering.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "Everyone is in the main hold, getting drunk and playing games. Well not the droids, but I don't think they count."

"You're not going to hurt me are you? Atton chuckled at her question. "Well you said you bite!"

"Only if you want me to," He repeated. " I would never hurt you anyway."

Atton's hand found it's way to Maya's cheek, he slowly caressed it as he moved in for the kill. When their lips finally touched it was more than they could have hoped for. Isn't it interesting how one simple kiss can feel so _good_? Atton gently lowered her to the pillow, their lips still locked, as Maya's hands roamed in Atton's hair. They stopped briefly for air but were soon searching each others mouths again. Tongues weren't the only things wandering, Atton's fingers were tugging at the Exile's robes while hers were grazing his back. Eventually some of her clothing was gone, and Atton's kisses had moved down to her neck. A sudden banging brought his head up and made Maya's eyes fly open.

"Go away!" She yelled at the door.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Visas said shyly. " I was just wondering if I could get my book."

"You didn't upset me, I'm just...busy." Maya whispered to Atton, "I thought you said they were all in the main hold, getting drunk!"

"I guess Visas doesn't drink."

Maya shouted back to Visas, " Maybe you can get it later."

There was no reply, so the two just went back to what they were doing. Things were getting a little hot, and before they knew it Atton and Maya were in their skivvies and almost covered in hickeys from the neck down. Before Atton could go any farther, Maya stopped him.

"You know I cant...I mean I never even done it before, not that I would want to do it here anyway. Not because of you! It's just the bed is small, and we are on a ship and..."

Atton interrupted. "Hey, it's ok I know. Hell I'm just glad to see you in your underwear again."

Maya smiled, "Well, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to leave my room the way you look now. We should wait, until everyone is unconscious or has a hang over."

"What a great idea. I'm kinda tired anyway, and I haven't slept in a bed for a couple of days." He said as they slid under the sheets.

"You don't always have to sleep in the cockpit you know. There is a bed for you in the other dorm."

"Yeah, but I don't want to have to sleep in the same place as Mical. Plus sleeping with you is alot better."

Maya's smile grew, "And you don't mind waiting? I mean I understand if you want to sleep with some Twi'lek or something..."

"I don't want a Twi'lek, I want you. I don't mind waiting at all. Not that I blame you for wanting to, who would want to make love with the chance of Kreia walking in on them."

They both chuckled slightly, but then grimaced at the thought. Maya yawned and snuggled closer to Atton, while he wrapped his arm around her.

"Good night my stinky flyboy."

"Good night my sexy half naked Jedi."

She slapped his chest as he laughed and together they finally fell asleep.

_It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one  
But there's something about us I want to say  
Cause there's something between us anyway_

_I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time  
But there's something about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secret I will share with you_

_I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life_

* * *

Tah dah! It is finished! Well I actually want to add one or two more chapters that focus on everyone else getting drunk. I don't know about you, but Kreia with a hang over sounds pretty entertaining to me. Oh and if someone could please tell me what Mical calls the Exile. (ie. Bao-Dur calls her "General") I think he calls her "Master" but I seriously have no idea at the moment. I would play my game to see but I can't switch party members (I'm on Dxun/Onderon) and even if I could I don't think it would help.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter took me a little longer to get on here than the past three. I had to go back to school (oh joy...) with these huge exams next week (even more fun!) so with all the practice crap at school I've been too tired to write this down. Let alone upload it, but here it is. This chapter is about what happened while Atton and the Exile were...enjoying each others company.

Disclaimer: Do I own any of this, other than the storyline? Of course not. Would I like to? As much as an old lady wants padded toilet seats.

* * *

Mira walked into the main hold to find everyone just sitting around. Well everyone but Maya and Atton.

_Well isn't that just a coincidence. Whatever she's probably meditating while the horny idiot is sleeping._

Visas was missing too, but Mira saw her on her way to the main hold. She'd probably show up soon.

"Ah Mira, there you are!" Mical called out. He seemed to be interested in her company more lately. Perhaps those dirty dreams Atton was making him have were working. (a/n: I have to admit, that idea is not mine. Someone wrote a great story, the name of which escapes me, where Atton learns to manipulate someone else's mind with the force. Atton's Shorts! That's what it is in) He smiled as she walked closer.

"Uh yeah. Am I missing something?" she said, referring to the apparent crew meeting.

"Well, there isn't much to do till we land," Bao began. "But while making some repairs I remembered that there was some Juma Juice left over from when we were on Nar Shadda. Maybe we could spice some things up around here."

Kreia retorted before Mira could reply, "Well I think this is a stupid idea. Drunk like a bunch of beggars. Go ahead and drink if you want, I'm going to join Maya in her meditating."

Visas suddenly walked in and said, "Don't bother. She's busy and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Looks like your stuck with us," Mira smirked to Kreia.

3 bottles of Juma Juice and 15 games of pazaak later, everyone was drunk as a toad.

"Vi-Visas!" Bao-Dur hiccuped. "Have I ever to-told you how nice that dr-dress makes your ass lo-look."

"Bao!" Visas giggled, as she tried to slap him on the shoulder. "Not around the others."

"Oh it's alright," Mandalore said before Bao could reply. "It's obvious how much Bao wants to bone you."

"Not as obvious as Mical's yearning for Mira. All of you younglings are so horny. It's quite shocking really." Kreia slurred.

"We aren't children! And so what, being horny is a good thing." Mical spat out.

"Yeah, it keeps you on your toes," Mira said as she strolled over to Mical and sat on his lap. "As long as you aren't on your back." She was stroking Mical and,surprisingly, he liked it. Smiling and leaning into Mira.

"Mmmh, Mira's right. Visas! Come ta-take a seat on papa's la-lap." Bao shouted, as he took a seat.

"Dissssgussssting, all of you." Kreia slurred again.

"Oh you know you like it," Mandalore responded. "Dance with me Kreia!"

Kreia shook her head "no" while the other's chanted "Dance! Dance! Dance!"

"Fine! But we...we have no music."

Bao hit a button on his remote and soon music was filling the room. "There you go."

HK-47, along with GO-TO and T3, were hiding in the Security Room. "Statement: Drunk meatbags are so entertaining. I just hope no of them spew over the equipment."

Back in the main hold everyone was up and dancing. Well as much as drunk people can dance.

"That girl is pretty kinky! The girl's a super freak. I really love to taste her. Every time we meet!" Bao sang along while swaying with Visas.

The couples drank, sang, danced and laughed until eventually they each passed out. Mira lay on of Mical while gripping a bottle. Visas and Bao were spread on top a couple chairs. While Kreia and Mandalore had gone back to the free bedroom for some...alone time. When they figured the coast was clear, the droids came out of their hiding place.

"Man, I can't wait to see them in the morning." GO-TO said as he started looting the drunk passengers.

* * *

There you have it folks. There will be another chapter, trust me. The song, in case you don't know it, is "Superfreak" by Rick James. I couldn't think of anything else and it was playing while I was writing this. I'll try to write the next chapter soon. I have Spanish on Monday, so I should have a lot of writing time during that class. (I know I know, I should listen to my teacher. But that old hag never says anything important.)


	5. Chapter 5

Ah chapter 5. I promised y'all (yes I use words like "y'all") I'd write this in Spanish class and I did. Well most of it. **Beware, some of this is nasty. **Specially the part about Mandalore and Kreia.

Disclaimer: Alright I admit it! Star Wars isn't mine.

* * *

Maya rolled over, falling out of her bed.

_What the frack._

Atton was gone. Maya slowly rose from the ground, stretching her weary limbs. As she was making her bed, someone knocked on her door. She quickly snatched her robe and opened the door. Atton stood there, looking half-awaking, holding a cup of coffee.

"Here. You might want this."

"Thanks." Maya smiled, and started to walk out to the main haul with Atton close behind.

"Um, be careful It's pretty nasty out there."

"It's cant be that...holy frack."

There they were, hungover and draped on each other. Have you ever seen someone that was totally smashed the night before? Better yet have you ever smelled them? It ain't pretty. Mira was still slung on Mical, to tired to move. Bao was sitting with his back against the wall & Visas's head was on his lap.

"Excited statement: Master! Thank your god, you are awake."

"Goodness HK." Mical mumbled. "Not so loud."

"I see you all had fun with my extra Juma Juice." Atton smirked.

"Hey you weren't drink it," Bao replied. "And someone had to."

"Where is Kreia...and Mandalore?" The Exile questioned.

"Well," Visas slurred slightly. "The last time I saw them, they were going to the opposite dorm."

"Ew," Mira gaged. "Atton, I hope you didn't watch."

"Uh, no. ...Oh hell no, no way I would watch that. I...I got out before they came," Atton lied. "I stayed in the cockpit."

"Uhm. I need more coffee," Bao randomly stated. " You want any babe?"

"No, I'm ok," Visas replied.

"Babe?" Maya questioned as Bao walked to the coffee machine. "You're calling her babe?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"No...no, nothing wrong. But if you two ever start humping in the dorm, lock the door. As a matter of fact, warn someone first," Maya replied while Atton held in his laughter. Suddenly scenes of the previous night flashed through his head, and his pants seemed to get a little tighter. "Same goes for you two." She finished while pointing at Mira and Mical.

"Hey, if love is wrong I don't wanna be right," Mira said. "Geez, where the hell are Kreia and Mandalore?"

"Maybe she broke him," Atton snickered.

"Kreia is a lovely woman," Mandalore said as he walked into the main hold with his arm around Kreia. "But it takes more than one night with her to break me."

"I'm gonna barf." Mira commented as she wobbled over to the bathroom. Mical stumbled behind her, to make sure she didn't get anything on the floor.

"Hmm I guess she just can't handle the love," Kreia said while she began to kiss Mandalore.

"Oh, old people love! Sick! I'm out of here." Atton bellowed as he covered his eyes and tried to find his way out. Maya grabbed his hand, leading him out of the main hold. Bao snatched Visas and rushed into the girl's dormitory. (no one wanted to go into the place where Kreia and Mandalore had had...snooky.) Back in the cockpit, Atton took his hand away from his face when Maya told him the cost was clear. Then proceeded to close the door.

* * *

Oo0o0o0o0o!! I promise no more nasty stuff. Well for now. I'll probably end this in the next chapter. If I can think of a way to end it. Maybe with another song? Maybe. By the way I don't know if "coffee" is called "coffee" in the Star Wars universe. For some reason I don't think it is, but then again I don't know what it would be called. Oh well, until the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is it? I'm horrible I don't even know what chapter I'm at. Well I started this with a song so I'm ending it with a song. (If you having figured out, music seems to be my best inspiration.) You know what's weird? I was looking at the stats for this story ,as of...April 5th,2008 at 2:49 PM Eastern US time, has 666 views. Pretty cool huh? No? Well forget you then. On with the story.

Disclaimer: Strong with the force, young Skywalker is. But owner of Star Wars, Melanie is not.

* * *

Maya slunk down in the co-pilot's chair while Atton locked the door again.

"Gah, my eyes. I get it, she likes Mandalore but that wasn't necessary."

Atton chuckled, "Well they are seem to like each other a lot. Maybe it's mating season for the old people." Maya giggled as he started to walk over to her. "Wanna dance?"

"What?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"Was there spice in your coffee? Why do you want to dance?"

"Well I kinda had this whole thing planned out with the holodisc," Atton began while rubbing the back of his neck, staring towards the floor. "Dancing, lights. You know romantic stuff. Unless you don't want to..."

Maya walked over to Atton, and put her arms around him. "I would love to."

Atton beamed, hit a couple buttons on the control panel and walked back over to the Exile

_I think about the day I meet the perfect stranger  
I think about us  
And I think about the day I got wrapped around your finger  
I think about us _

_The sun was shining on you  
The Lord was smiling on me  
And love was calling us  
I had my mind made up _

"Hey, this isn't the song from the holodisc. ...I like it though."

Atton smiled, with his hands finding their way to Maya's hips. While she placed her hands on his shoulders.

_I can't stop loving you  
I can't help myself  
And I can't get over you  
No matter what I tell myself baby_

Never thought I'd love anyone else  
In my weakness  
I think about us  
And I think about the day you left without speaking  
I think about us  
I think about the way we laughed without a reason  
I think about us girl  


They started to sway to the music but their movements were awkward.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I can't dance."

"A graceful Jedi like you? Don't worry, I'll teach you." He said while moving closer to the Exile.

_There will be no more lies  
Somebody tell me why I feel like I'm dieing  
Lord what's come over me?  
Ooh baby can't you see that…._

I can't stop loving you  
I can't help myself  
And I can't get over you (I can't get over you baby)

With Atton's help, the Exile finally got the hang of the movements. Bodies pressed against each other, the two danced gracefully.

_No matter what I tell myself baby (No matter what I tell myself baby)  
I can't stop loving you girl (I can't stop loving you girl)  
No matter how hard I try (No matter how hard I try)  
_

They were fading away from the others. Only Atton, Maya, and the music seemed to exist now. Only a frag grenade could pull them apart.

_And I can't get over you (I can't get over you baby)  
And I don't know why  
I think about us  
I think about us  
I think about us  
I think about us  
I can't get over you baby  
Girl…  
_

As the song ended, Maya and Atton seemed to snap back to reality. Still in their embrace Maya broke the silence with a question.

"Did you sing that one too?" Atton nodded, causing Maya to smile. She brought her lips dangerously close to his and whispered, "I love you more than anything. Which is pretty hard for a 'graceful Jedi' like me to say." Atton grinned and passionately kissed Maya. A large thud brought them apart. Outside the door yelling and loud 'boops' could be heard. Maya looked at Atton, wondering if she should leave him.

"Go on, I don't mind. I'll just stay in here." She kissed him once more then left the room and struted into the main hold. From the cockpit Atton could hear her yell.

"HK! Put down the rifle and step away from the old couple!"

He chuckled and leaned back in his seat. Finally satisfied with his life.

* * *

Woh it took me 20 minutes to finish the last sentence. My head hurts but at least I finished. So here it is folks my first Star Wars fanfic, completed. Ah there's no reason to cry, I'll probably have another one in a week or so. The song I had before was bugging me like crazy so I changed it to "I can't stop loving you" by Kem. (even though the song might work a bit better for carth and revan...whatever!)


End file.
